


去红豆鲫鱼饼

by plzsayhello



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzsayhello/pseuds/plzsayhello
Kudos: 5





	去红豆鲫鱼饼

雅痞电吉他手赫x温润儿科医生海  
大家想看的后续！  
给小钢炮安排了一点车尾气

———

1.  
李东海夜班结束之后李赫宰又载他去吃宵夜，车子进了小区露天停车场还不够，非要牵着男朋友的手走到小区楼下抱着。  
春寒料峭，晚风吹得树叶哗啦啦响，李东海搂住李赫宰的腰靠在他怀里，觉得自己好不容易鼓起的勇气也被这风吹得支离破碎。  
一见面就想一直黏在一起。每次要送李赫宰走的时候李东海都觉得很舍不得，可是他的性格又死活说不出“要不要上去坐坐”这种话。  
李赫宰亲了亲他的耳朵让他上楼，“明天见，东海。”  
在一起之后没多久李赫宰就把“哥”去掉了直接喊他的名字，李东海发现自己意料之外地喜欢他这种亲昵，第一次听到的时候就红着耳尖接受了。  
他手臂环住李赫宰的脖子在他脸上亲了一下，“路上小心，到家给我发消息。”

一周后李东海收到了母亲寄来的新鲜水产和小菜，想着自己也吃不完就打电话给李赫宰说给他送一点，“我顺便给你做海鲜拉面好不好？”  
李赫宰心里乐开花，晚上睡觉之前把自己的屋子收拾了一下，第二天出门去艺术馆上课之前到处看了看觉得不够，又挥霍了上次亲姐姐不小心落下的香水，然后才满意地离开。  
结果等晚上李赫宰把人接回家的时候香水味已经散了个彻底，他默默地想下次还是买花插着比较靠谱。  
屋主先把男朋友领到厨房，带他转了转自己两房一厅的小居室之后又重新回去，站在李东海旁边想给他打下手。  
但是李东海光是看着男朋友用刀去掉虾的尾节就觉得心惊胆战，他抓住他的手腕赶人，“你在外边休息吧，我自己可以。”  
李赫宰乖乖应了，放下刀把手洗干净退后两步，“我就在这里看着你。”

洗完饭时间还早，李赫宰在厨房洗碗，李东海在沙发上看了一会儿电视又去厨房洗小番茄，前者刚好完成收尾把手擦干，看到男朋友进来就从背后抱住他。  
李东海很喜欢他的肢体接触，红着耳尖不说话。李赫宰亲了亲他的脖子，又凑近他的耳朵用气音问他：“晚上不走了好不好。”  
李东海耳朵更红了，往男朋友嘴里喂了一颗小番茄，小声说他明天要上班。  
“我知道，我送你去。”李赫宰用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，又忍不住亲了他一下，“别担心，不是要吃掉你。”

2.  
月黑风高夜，抱着喜欢的人在大床上睡觉，年轻气盛的电吉他手能忍住不动手动脚吗？  
李赫宰表示可以，他只是动了嘴亲了亲男朋友的眼睛鼻子嘴巴耳朵喉结而已，手没动，脚也没动。  
但李东海觉得自己有点遭不住。  
他们当医生的在教科书上学过多少生理反应，实习的时候甚至要把生殖器官摆到大屏幕上分析。看透了兴奋的根本也就对自慰没有什么兴趣，之前在大学谈的对象也因为学业过于繁忙和平分手，李东海想起来他们甚至连接吻都没几次。  
平时寡欲的人被男朋友亲得有点要抬头了，他强行冷静下来伸手推李赫宰，“别闹了。”  
李赫宰有点委屈——春宵一刻值千金，可我只用来亲亲，在床上还得和男朋友相敬如宾。  
可他转念一想又觉得不对，凑到人的耳边压低声音说话，“宝宝，你不会被我亲一亲就有反应了吧。”  
“宝宝”两个字被李赫宰磁性的声音送进耳朵，李东海整张脸都烧起来了，转过身去小声说“知道就不要再撩拨我了。”  
李赫宰才不会就这样放过他，覆上去咬他耳朵，“我用手帮你好不好？”

半硬的性器被李赫宰握住之后李东海的脑子彻底混沌了，他搂住李赫宰的脖子把脸埋进他的肩窝里喘气。  
李赫宰一只手抱着他的腰，一只手握住那根东西慢条斯理地撸动。  
玩乐器的人手指上有薄薄的茧，刮过柱身的时候李东海一阵颤栗，李赫宰发现了之后故意虚虚圈着那根东西，用指尖一下轻一下重地从摸摸囊袋一路划到龟头，换来李东海从唇边溢出的娇叫。  
“宝宝。”李赫宰侧头舔他的耳垂，“腿再张开一点……真乖。不想和我接吻吗？把脸转过来好不好？”  
李赫宰亲他亲得很凶，手上动作也越来越快，李东海只能听到李赫宰呢喃着的他的名字和啧啧水声，最后他哼叫着释放在男朋友手里。  
“怎么办。”李赫宰嘴唇贴着李东海的脸看着他给他擦手，“你叫得我也想要了。”  
李东海其实很困了——早就到了他平时睡觉的点，这会儿肉体上爽完了精神放松就更想睡觉了，但他听到李赫宰的话就动了一下要去摸他。李赫宰没让，亲他的眼睛把他放到床上，“乖。你先睡吧，我去浴室，一会儿就回来。”

李赫宰爬上床的时候李东海已经睡熟了，他亲了亲他的额头把人搂进怀里。

3.  
李东海在难得在工作日的时候休息。  
平时在李赫宰怀里睡习惯了，今天男朋友先醒了轻手轻脚放开他的时候李东海也跟着睁开了眼睛。  
四目相对，李赫宰刚要说话李东海就重新闭上眼睛蹭进他怀里。  
李赫宰忍不住笑，“不饿吗，平时这个点你已经开始上班了。”  
是的，所以生物钟让李东海一大早就醒了，他逼着自己睡回笼觉，现在打算让男朋友陪他一起睡。  
李赫宰一下一下摸他头发，“我下午三点要开会，然后就去合训，真的不起来跟我出门约会吗？”  
怀里的人不为所动。  
李赫宰咬他耳朵，“宝宝……”  
喊这个就是要干坏事了。  
“起起起！”李东海睁开眼睛推他，拍开李赫宰的手不让他摸他，“走开走开走开。”

晚上李东海在练习室楼下等李赫宰——他骗他说在家里等他，想给他一个“被男朋友接下班”的惊喜。  
“东海？”李赫宰耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，空出手来把拨片放好。  
在一起之后李东海不知道是放松露出了原本面目还是什么激素作祟使他变甜，李赫宰总觉得穿着白大褂的医生摇身一变成了一块甜奶糖。  
他听到通过电波传来的李东海软软糯糯的声音，问他在哪里，叫他回家之前买点水果，嘱咐他回家路上小心。  
李赫宰一一答了，问他在干嘛。  
“啊……”李东海不太擅长说谎，眼珠子转了两圈说在看电视。  
李赫宰正要说什么就听到电话那头出现了一个陌生的声音，问他知不知道Weather宠物店在哪——李赫宰知道这个宠物店，在他们练习室背后的楼里。  
李赫宰挑眉，又听到一声道谢，他开口慢悠悠地问李东海在哪。  
男朋友的声音有点泄气，“……在练习室楼下。”  
李赫宰回头扫了一眼，让乐队成员们等他一下。

李东海在楼外边站着等李赫宰，他一只手揣在兜里一只手拿着手机，低头把面前的一块小石子踢到一边，再抬头的时候就看见李赫宰了。  
那个人什么都没说，搂着他的腰亲了他两下，问他愿不愿意认识一下乐队的成员。  
李东海当然说好，“但是你先把这个吃了。”他从兜里拿出一个鲫鱼饼，“没有红豆的。我只买了一个……”  
李赫宰扶着李东海的后颈贴上他的唇，舌头伸进去扫一圈又退出来，“你明天还有假，晚上收拾你。”

4.  
金希澈正在涂护手霜，余光看见有人进来就问他晚上要不要一起吃，“去吃烤肉……呃，您好？”  
李东海慌慌张张地跟一头红发的帅哥打招呼。  
“介绍一下。”李赫宰搭着李东海的肩膀，“我男朋友，李东海。”  
“红发的哥，金希澈，打鼓的。  
“穿得阴沉沉的哥，金钟云，唱歌的。偶尔也兼一下键盘。  
“看起来更像导演的哥，申东熙，弹贝斯的。  
“那个小孩刚满二十岁，曺圭贤，没课的时候来键盘，有时候也唱歌。  
“你男朋友，”李赫宰勾着笑转头看李东海，“弹电吉他的。”  
练习室里的人没听说李赫宰的男朋友要来，愣愣地看着他打招呼，“我是……给小朋友看病的。”

曺圭贤率先反应过来，掏出手机就想要李东海的联系方式，结果被李赫宰截了，“我发给你。”  
“所以晚饭吃什么，”申东熙已经收拾好准备走了，“烤肉吗？赫宰带上医生先生跟我们一起？”  
金钟云觉得可以，“去前面那条街那家吧，他们大桌子多。”  
李赫宰知道金希澈怕生，瞥了他两眼看他没有传达出肯定的意思，准备说要跟男朋友过二人世界，结果看到那哥站起来朝李东海点点头，“走吧。”

李东海和李赫宰在冰柜前面一边拿饮料一边咬耳朵，“他们是不是不太喜欢我。”  
“不会，不喜欢的话早就走了。”李赫宰用膝盖把门关上，“别人不知道，我们这几个玩摇滚的吧，干啥啥不行，注重自己开心第一名。”  
“为什么我没有酒！”曺圭贤看着自己面前的碳酸饮料抗议。  
“小孩子喝什么酒。”金希澈瞪他。  
金钟云及时截住他的话，“我分你一点。”  
申东熙指着他哈哈笑：“哥明明是不能喝才这样说的。”  
李赫宰立刻加入逗.弄哥哥的阵营，说哥哥倒啤酒技术不行泡沫都跟酒一样多了。  
李东海看着他们的互动笑弯了眼睛。

六个人碰杯之后李东海咕咚咕咚喝了大半杯，没过多久就有点脸红。  
金希澈发现了，觉得喝点啤酒也能脸红的人真是稀奇，没忍住多瞥了他几眼，李赫宰发现了之后揉了揉李东海的脑袋跟哥哥解释：“他不太能喝酒。”  
“东海哥你不会还没我能喝吧？”曺圭贤问。  
金钟云闻言伸手捏他的脸，“你很骄傲啊？喝酒伤肝！你才二十岁呢。”  
曺圭贤嘟嘟囔囔说会有以后人工肝的他存钱买就好了云云。  
散场之前他们一起拍了照片，金希澈往李东海手里塞了颗他喜欢吃的糖，“有空跟赫宰一起来练习室玩啊。”  
申东熙笑眯眯地看他，“下次来看我们的演出吧。”

5.  
李东海觉得最近自己在家的时候变长了好多——从自己在家吃完饭发展到自己在家吃完饭看完八点档电视剧甚至洗完澡才能等到男朋友回家。  
李东海住的地方和李赫宰的房子分立在市区两头，在一起之后李赫宰舍弃了“开车去练习室只要十五分钟”的便利，搬了点行李住进李东海家，每天送李东海去医院再折回艺术馆上课，然后下午去练习，回家的时候顺路捎上李东海。  
但最近李赫宰准备商演忙着练习，有两天都直接从练习室回家了——但是他明明发短信说今天会来。  
想男朋友，委屈。

可等到李赫宰回到家的时候李东海一句话也说不出来，只站起来巴巴地跟在人后面走。  
李赫宰捏着他下巴亲了他一下，“乖，等我洗完澡出来抱你。”他放开男朋友之后对上他湿漉漉的眸子，又看到他微张着的红润的唇，反悔了。  
“不等了，一起洗吧。”

李赫宰把李东海放到洗手台上跟他接吻，一只手伸进衣服里扶着他的腰，另一只手隔着睡衣揉捏乳首。  
李东海呜咽着轻轻推他，“去洗……别闹了……去洗澡。”  
李赫宰乖乖应了，“要东海哥帮我脱衣服。”自己裸着之后又非要盯着李东海脱个精光，然后拉着走到蓬蓬头底下。  
两个人的身体都湿了，在浴室灯下李东海能清晰地看到李赫宰的身体极其线条——虽然见过很多次，李医生还是很害羞。他故作镇定地去挤沐浴露，用手掌揉开之后往李赫宰身上抹。  
“宝宝。”李赫宰凑过去想亲他，结果不仅被制止了还强行转了个身。  
李赫宰也挤了沐浴露，转回去用空着手去拉李东海的，带着他去摸他半硬的性器，“这里也要洗干净。”  
李东海羞得整个身体都红了，他刚握住那根东西就被李赫宰搂住往前一带，接着就感觉到屁股上多了一双手。  
那双手并不着急往深处走，反而沿着脊柱一路向上，“怎么不动了，嗯？继续帮我洗呀。”  
“赫宰……啊！”  
一根手指突然闯进小穴里，李东海身体一软，下意识往旁边迈了一小步稳住，结果让它进得更深。  
沐浴露做了很好的润滑，李赫宰把手指抽出来，自言自语着“沐浴露进去了可不行啊”，把蓬蓬头取下来对着小穴冲，另一只手又往里塞手指。  
李东海一只手还握着男朋友已经硬起来的性器，另一只手紧紧地搂住他的脖子，脸埋在他的肩窝里，“赫宰……我不想在这里……呜……不在这里好不好……”  
他说这话的时候李赫宰已经往小穴塞了三根手指了，他把蓬蓬头关了手指在他体内进出两下，引得怀里的人一阵颤栗。“嗯，乖。不在这里弄你，搂着我，我们回房间。”

“你骗人……呜慢一点……”  
“我哪有。”李赫宰感受着小穴内壁紧紧吸附着已经进去的部分，皱着眉头又微微用力往上挺腰，“宝宝帮我扶一下好不好？抱着你没手了，嗯？宝宝帮帮我……对了就是这样，真乖……好舒服……”  
李东海正往下塌腰迎接男朋友的阴茎，李赫宰发出一声喟叹，抱紧怀里的人往房间走。  
回到房间李赫宰也没把李东海放下，他坐在床边，双脚着地，腰部发力不断向上顶弄怀里的人。李东海感觉到体内那根东西一下一下地顶到他的敏感点，“呜……赫宰……”他想射但是又差了点什么，又不好意思在李赫宰面前摸自己。  
“嗯？宝宝怎么啦，弄得你不舒服吗？”他故意放慢速度，分心去舔李东海的耳垂，“哪里不舒服？告诉我。”  
李东海的快感硬生生被打断只觉得很难受，委屈得眼睛里蓄起一汪泪。他性子温和内敛，就算在床上也不怎么喜欢发出声音，李赫宰知道他的习惯，不逼他说骚话也不让他做奇怪的姿势，只会在他爽得喘息的时候拍两下他的屁股让他夹得更紧一点。  
但今天他可能想要听他说了。  
李东海又害羞又难受，一开口眼泪就跟着滚下来，“我想要你快一点……”  
李赫宰第一次看到李东海哭，他以前做梦的时候梦到过自己把李东海摁在床上把人操到哭了，梦里的他更用力更过分让人哭得更厉害，可现实里就算是色欲熏心他也不想让李东海哭。  
“宝宝不要哭。”李赫宰抱着他吻他的眼睛，“不要哭……乖，我快一点。”他重新加快抽插的频率，每一下都撞得又深又狠，“宝宝想要什么想做什么都可以知不知道？这样舒服吗？”  
李东海紧紧闭着眼睛享受李赫宰给他带来的快感，他耳边不断传来肉体碰撞的声音，李赫宰性感的喘息让他更加情动。  
想说给他听。  
就算可能生疏，也想试着放开自己说给他听。  
“喜欢……”  
李赫宰没听见，只感觉到进出的时候小穴吸得更紧了，他伸手握住李东海的阴茎撸动几下，又拍了拍李东海的屁股。  
“嗯……赫宰……喜欢……”  
这次李赫宰听见了，“嗯？宝宝说什么？”  
“喜欢和赫宰做……嗯！嗯啊……要到了……嗯……啊……”李东海的精液射在李赫宰的腹肌上，他软下身子任由李赫宰继续摆弄他，“好舒服……”  
“真乖。”李赫宰捏着他的屁股射在里面，侧头和他接吻，“我也很舒服。”

끝.


End file.
